Harvest Moon: DS
''Harvest Moon: DS ''(牧場物語 コロボックルステーション, Bokujō Monogatari: Korobokkuru Sutēshon, lit. Ranch Story: Colobocle Station) was the first game in the Harvest Moon series to be released on the Nintendo DS. The game is again set in Forget Me Not Valley like Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, with some of the characters making a return to this game. Story Like most Harvest Moon games before it, you take control of a young man who owns a run down farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Your job is to build upon this farm by growing crops, milking cows and building different structures that ultimately help gain more money. While doing this you also befriend the local townsfolk and woo one of the town's girls, eventually marrying her and raising a family. While doing all this, there is another task you have to complete. The Witch Princess has banished the Harvest Goddess to another dimension along with the valley's 101 Harvest Sprites. You must rescue the Harvest Sprites, the Harvest Goddess, and break the Witch Princess's spell. GamePlay Harvest Moon DS's graphics are quite similar to Harvest Moon: Friends Of Mineral Town's except that the game makes use of the Nintendo DS's touch screen capabilities. Acessing the Backpack, Diary and other handy features is all done via the touch screen as well as a few mini games. Some new features in Harvest Moon: DS include the ability to chose where on your land you would like to build your barn, lumber shed, ect. Not only do you choose where you to place the building, but what material to build it out of, a factor affecting your building's sturdiness. Buildings built out of fodder are susceptible to unprompted collapse. Buildings built out of wood can collapse after rain. Buildings built out of stone may collapse after storms bad enough that you cannot leave your house, but not usually. Buildings built out of golden lumber are indestructible. 'Marriage' Like in other Harvest Moon games, you can get married. The eligible bachlorettes include the Mineral Town girls (Mary, Ann, Popuri, Karen, Elli, and The Harvest Goddess), the Forget-Me-Not Valley girls (Lumina, Flora, Celia, Nami, and Muffy), and new special marriage candidates (Leia the Mermaid, The Witch Princess, and Keira the Sleeping Beauty). For some of the bachelorettes, certain things are required in order to meet them so you can eventually marry/befriend them, all the Forget-Me-Not-Valley (normal) girls you automatically know and can marry/befriend; to marry the Mineral Town girls you have to have your Friends of Mineral Town game in the GBA slot of your DS and they will visit Forget-Me-Not Valley on their days off, making them possibly the hardest to marry. The Witch Princess you automatically meet at the begining and she lives in the shed outside of Lumina`s mansion. The Harvest Goddess you can meet/marry and she`ll be at the pond near the Sprite Casino. Leia the Mermaid you meet after you`ve gotten 100 friend points with Daryll, as she lives in his basement, and finally, you meet Keria the Sleeping Beauty after you`ve gotten to the last floor in the 2nd mine and defeated all the dark creatures, but she lives on the 255th floor of the 3rd mine in the 'Sleeping Chamber'. If you get the love bangle from the harvest sprites 'Casino' you can see how much affection each gift gives your future wife. If you decide you wish to marry a Mineral Town girl you may want to take into account that if you marry one you will move to Mineral Town and the game will be over. This has been changed in DS Cute, where if you marry a boy from Mineral Town, he will move in with you. Building Materials *Fodder - The weakest material in the game, buildings may collapse at any time. Cannot be used for house upgrades. *Lumber - The second weakest material used for upgrading and building. This material and all that follows can be used for house upgrades. *Material Stone - A very reliable material. Very low chance of building collapsing. *Golden Lumber - Strongest building material in the game. Building made out of this cannot collapse. 'Crops' Spring Turnips Potatoes Strawberries Cucumbers Cabbage (available at Sprite Casino) Summer Pumpkins Tomatoes Corn Onions Pineapples (available at Sprite Casino) Fall Spinach Eggplants Yams Carrots Bell Peppers (available at Sprite Casino) Winter None (Unless if grown in the basement.) 'Animals' Chickens Ducks Horse (available from Takakura) Cows Sheep Cat Dog 'Tools' *Sickle *Hoe *Axe *Hammer *Watering Can *Fishing Rod *Legendary Sword *Milker *Clippers *Brush 'Trivia' *If you send a Fishing Sprite to the beach during the Winter then there is a chance that your gold will increase by a large amount, often in the millions. It isn't guaranteed, however, and using sprites in some copies may cause save files to corrupt after saving, so the glitch can be difficult to use at times. *Due to a glitch preventing North America copies of the game from recording the amount of animal that die on the players farm, the Witch Princess is not marriageable as intended, as in order to see her first heart event you must have atleast 50 animals die. *Its possible to end the game early on by letting your dog attack the mayor of Mineral Town Thomas External links Wikipedia - Harvest Moon: DS HMOtaku.net - Harvest Moon: DS information, guide, and music Ushi No Tane x6 - HMDS Category:Games Category:Harvest Moon: DS Category:Nintendo DS